Super Smash Bros: Behind the scenes
by fusion07
Summary: This story has been remade...well...someone gave me a good advice to make all the three stories into one single story with 3 chapters! So enjoy the new SSB: Behind the scenes...thanx to the person who gave me the advice!
1. Chapter 1

**Super Smash Bros. :Behind the scenes**

Director: "Ok I want you guys to go to Sector Z for this show."

Kirby, Fox, Yoshi, and Mario were chosen to go.

Director: "And…action!"

Everyone started to fight using their skills. Kirby sucked Yoshi with his mouth.

Yoshi (in Kirby's mouth): "Ahhh! Oh my god! Marshmallows! Disgusting!"

Yoshi vomited inside Kirby and Kirby went crazy!

Kirby (as he spits out Yoshi): "WTF? My mouth is…ahhh!"

Kirby and Yoshi were sent to the hospital. Yoshi was having vomit sickness and Kirby fainted for very long.

Director: "Alright! Cut cut!"

Dr. Mario was diagnosing the guys. Kirby awakes and finds that Barney was besides him.

Kirby: "Ahhh! WTF? Why the hell is he here?"

Dr. Mario: "Well…he wants to become a nurse and he came to this hospital to get the job. Now he's my new partner. I really missed the old partner. Her name was Britney Spears."

If you guys happen to know Britney, then you know what she does.

Barney: "He he he! Kirby is awake! Want some music that I made myself?"

Kirby (he felt very sick): "I rather go to hell than listen to your damn music!"

Barney began to cry like a sissy who wants her mama.

Dr. Mario: "Uh oh…I guess you hurt her…I mean his feelings."

Kirby: "He deserves it!"

After a while Yoshi was awake. He saw that Barney ran to his room filled with tears.

Yoshi: "Ahh! Jesus Christ!"

Yoshi fainted again and this time he had a heart failure too.

Barney came in and saw that Yoshi was dying.

Barney: "Oh no! I got to use CPR!"

Barney was lousy in CPR and it only made Yoshi get worse.

A hospital policeman came in and saw what had happened. He thought that Barney killed Yoshi and arrested Barney. Hurray!

Barney (as he was forced inside the police van): "No! I was only helping!

Barney cried so loud that the director heard it. The director was like 5 miles from the hospital.

Meanwhile at the hospital Kirby was feeling better and seem to recover fast.

Kirby: "Ok I guess I can leave. I feel way better!"

Dr. Mario: "Ok Kirby take care! Don't swallow Yoshis. They hate marshmallows!"

Kirby: "By the way…where is Yoshi?"

Dr. Mario: "I better go check on him."

Dr. Mario came into the room and was shocked. Yoshi is dead!

Dr. Mario: "Dear god! Wait…there's Barney's foot prints! I wonder where this leads."

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II**

In the previous chapter, Yoshi died and Dr. Mario was following the foot prints of Barney. Now the story continues!

"Mamamia!" said Dr. Mario, as he followed Barney's footprints, "I can't believe that-a Barney was-a caught by-a police van! After Dr. Mario phoned the police offices, he went to the police station that Barney was at. He saw that Barney was crying nonstop and refused to eat or sing.

"I was only helping!" cried Barney as he farted, "The policeman whip me and forced me to eat!" Barney continued to cry. Dr. Mario decides to go away, because he can't even tell Barney what to do.

Meanwhile, at the Smash Bro. Stadium,

"Fox, Kirby, and Link you guys go to Hyrule Castle for the next one, and what's your name?" asked the director.

"The name is The King and Queen of Pops." said the mysterious, new character in a gay voice who became a new character at Smash Bro.. He wanted to be an actor instead of a pop star, so he found a job at Smash Bro. Stadium.

"Why the hell is he joining Smash Bro.?" asked Fox as he walked towards Hyrule Castle, "He's not even a Nintendo or Capcom character."

"I have no idea why." said Kirby while drinking marshmallow flavored soda, "I sure wish that he isn't as gay as Barney!"

"Huh? What did you say?" asked Fox, "Who is Barney?"

"Well, it's a long story!" replied Kirby.

A few hours after they began to practice fighting at Hyrule, Dr. Mario had to go to the court. He must be a defendant to Barney against Yoshi's defendant, Birdo.

"Are the defendants ready to proceed?" asked the judge.

"Yes, your honor." said Dr. Mario and Birdo.

"Barney, are you aware that killing Yoshi is a terrible crime?" said Birdo.

"Objection!" said Dr. Mario as he stands up, "My-a client never intends to kill-a anyone-a even a yoshi. Ms. Birdo, do you have-a any proof that-a Barney killed-a Yoshi, and-da according to Barney, he said that-a he was only-a trying to help-a Yoshi because Yoshi had a heart failure. My client is very nasty sometimes, but he never lies-a!"

"I have evidence!" said the policeman, "Here is the picture that I have taken, showing Barney killing Yoshi."

He showed the picture to all the juries and they all said that Barney was guilty.

"Guilty!" shouted all the juries. The judge pounded the table with the small wooden hammer.

"Ok now that the trial's conclusion has been made." said the judge, "We shall begin sentencing tomorrow morning. All people who will attend, please be here tomorrow at 9:30 AM."

"No!" shouted Barney, "I didn't kill him!"

The police grabbed Barney into a dark cold prison cell. Dr. Mario left the court disappointed and he returned to the hospital to do his work.

To be continued in the next chapter...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III**

At Hyrule Castle where they were fighting,

"I'll shoot you with my ray gun!" said Fox as jumps and shoots Kirby.

"Miss me!" said Kirby as he puffs up himself.

Suddenly Barney's cousin came and wanted to annoy the people who were fighting.

"La la la!" sang Barneo, who is Barney's cousin.

"He's annoying, I think I'll shoot him!" said Fox.

Fox keeps shooting at him, but he keeps on missing.

"Don't shoot it! It's one of God's special creatures!" said a voice.

"Oh great a hippie!" said Kirby as lands on the ground.

Samus comes and shoots the hippie. BOOM! The hippie was shot by the power ball!

"Thanks Samus!" said Kirby and Fox.

Samus does her show off move, and goes back to space.

"Ok guys, times up! Let's go to the next place for the next scene." said the director.

Everyone took a break and went to eat lunch. Kirby went to Dream Land to find some marshmallows, Fox went to Sector Y for space food, Mario and Link both went to Mushroom Kingdom for Mush-Donald's® French Mushroom Fries. Yuck! Oh yeah! The king and queen of Pops is…I can't say it. He or wanted to be called "she" went to a gay store and…well.

At the hospital,

Dr. Mario was operating Peach, because she was pregnant! I wonder who she did it with…hmm. Peach was always quite mysterious when she's with Mario. Well…forget about that…it's not our business anyway!

At the cold, dark prison cell,

Barney wanted revenge and he wanted to kill all the people who sued him, even that policeman. He ate mice and cockroaches everyday and exercised like crazy. He erased all connections to his past and wanted to be tough and bad. Day by day he became uglier and stronger…until…one day…he became a monster…a treat to all mankind and to Nintendo! He also knew what happened to Barneo. He swore revenge. He swore to kill all other races except his. I hate him! We all hate him!

One day, Mario, Kirby, Fox, and Link were happily relaxing preparing themselves for the next day to go to the Stadium for practice. They heard a mysterious voice saying, "You all foolish Nintendo characters! Soon you all shall die!"

"Hey, who said that? WTF?" said Kirby

"Oh my God!" said the four.

To be continued…


End file.
